Guardians of the galaxy: Shadowmancer
by VIGNA
Summary: My personal OC will be teaming up with Rocket
1. Chapter 1

It was another day here on Xandar when Ronin came, he destroyed everything...but then, they came...the Guardians of the Galaxy. All of them were my heroes, but one of them I truly looked up to and his name was Rocket Raccoon. I've always wanted to meet them and now that they're back on Xandar,I mustered all the courage to go to Star-lord and asked if i could be on their team. Luckily, Star-lord wasn't to busy and agreed to meet me. Who am I you ask? My name's Shadowmancer and this is my story...

* * *

Quill was looking around and found Shadowmancer by the bar and asked "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to ask you if..." Shadow stammered 'dammit! not now!' he thought

"if?" Quill asked

"If I could join you guys" he said, fearing a no answer.

"Sure! We could use some new recruits!" he said as he put an arm on Shadow's shoulder

"Thanks!" Shadow replied

"Oh! by the way, what's your name?" he asked

"Shadowmancer"

"Cool name" Quill commented "Oh and do you have any special skills, cause if not that's fine" Quill continued

Then Shadow decided to show him, something that he hesitated to show anyone. He opened my palm and concentrated, then a greenish black fire-ball appeared on my hand, he flicked it and threw it up on the air and it exploded like a firework that spelt his name. Quill's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little

"YOU CAN THROW FIRE?! COOOLL!"

"That's not all" Shadow smiled as he called fourth the shadows and made a Terran motorbike, which he then turned to a sword, then a gun.

"I'm Impressed Shadow...can I call ya that?" Quill asked as he led him to his ship

"Yeah you can" he responded "Oh and do you guys work in partners?"

"Yeah? want one?"

"The hell I do!"

"Who then? Me?, Gamora? Drax?..."

"What about Rocket?" he asked

"Rocket?!...er...lemme ask him" Quill said. Shadowmancer could tell that that was an unusual request by his response

We both got onto the Milano and Shadowmancer waited in the cockpit as Quill instructed. He then went to Rocket and asked him something

"hey Rocket" Quill said

"hey" he replied

"Hey em...you and Groot are partners right?" Quill asked

"duh" Rocket said as he continued to fiddle with his gun

"So...do you want an extra partner?" Quill asked and Rocket was surprised by this as his ears rocketed up and his eyes widened

"Why would I need an...Quill...what did you do?" Rocket asked, now frowning and his ears dropped

"I'll explain later when you come to the meeting room" Quill said and Rocket followed

"What's this about?" Rocket asked

"Ok so you guys remember saying that we needed a new member?" Quill said

"yeah...go on..." Gamora said

"Well...I found one, and boy is he good" Quill said

"Wait a sec...you aren't thinking of sticking him with me are ya?!" Rocket said

"Well I was just as surprised as you were when he actually requested it" Quill explained

Seeing as there was no other alternative Rocket sighed and said "Alright...where is he?"

"Yo Shadow, that's your cue" Quill shouted.

He came down from the cockpit with a different attire then when he met Quill, now Shadow was in shadowy black robes and a skull mask that somehow managed to spook Drax

"GAH!" Rocket shouted as he jumped behind Groot "Quill! what the krutech is that?!"

Shadow laughed and flicked his wrist, making the shadows leave him and revealing his ordinary self, a tall human with black hair slick straight back with blue eyes and a fair complexion. Shadow was wearing a red shirt with a black bikers Jacket, long black jeans with grey sneakers, this was a more comforting appearance than his Shadow-wraith form.

"Hello everyone" he said

Rocket cleared his throat and moved in front of Groot again and Drax became more relaxed.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Gamora asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"Not that I would know" Shadow replied

"So we'll start by introductions...like who are you?" Rocket said and I got nervous

"Just call me Shadow, I don't really know my real name cause I got abducted by Ronin and well...that's a story for another time. Weird thing is, I remember everything, the movies I watched, everything but my real name"

"Is that so?" Gamora asked and she put her hand on her chin and started to wonder why Shadow seemed so familiar

"Yeah..." Shadow frowned as he brushed my hair back with my hand

"So...you from Xandar?" Rocket asked again

"Earth actually, but Ronin abducted me, and experimented on me, I escaped and took refuge on Xandar"

"You and me both pal, experimented on I mean" Rocket said

"Well we can't have you going round without a name" Quill said

"Just call me Shadow" he repeated

"Ok, if that's what you're comfortable with...then Shadow it is!" Quill responded with one of his cheep grins

"Well if you wanna be _my_ partner you gotta abide _by my_ rules got that?" Rocket stated

"Sure" he responded as he followed Rocket to his new room

"Well...here it is, your new home" Rocket said

He went in and switched the light on, Shadow's room was moderate in size with a medium sized bed ,a desk, a wardrobe and a few chairs.

"I know it's not much but we all have the same thing so no complaints got that?" He continued

"I think it's perfect!" he exclaimed

"Huh...ok well enjoy it then, but be ready for missions...but first you gotta report to Drax for training" Rocket chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"Nah, forgive me if I sound a little rude but I kinda enjoy seeing new recruits getting pummeled by Drax"

Shadow grinned and said "Oh...we'll see about that partner"

"Woah there Shadow, to be my partner, you gotta prove you got what it takes by beating the krutech out of Drax" Rocket explained

"Ok...challenge accepted, I'll beat the living daylights outta Drax" Shadow smirked as he folded his arms

"You got determination, I like that...see ya round Kid" Rocket said as he walked out of Shadow's room.

* * *

An hour later, Shadow turned up at the training area where Drax was already waiting.

"Are you ready to begin?" Drax asked as he withdrew his knives

Shadowmancer nodded and summoned Shadows in his fists and Drax charged.

Shadow remembered something form Earth's video games and used the Shadows to create six Old Republic Era Imperial Troopers. The troopers held up their blaster and Shadow transformed himself into an Old Republic Era Republic Commando and charged.

Drax found himself outnumbered, but that didn't stop him from smashing his fist into the first Trooper's face sending him crumbling down to the floor. The second Imperial hit Drax from the back with the back of his rifle, Drax then showed his knife up the Imperial's chest. The third Shadow Imperial manages to shoot Drax but he deflected it and smashed his knee on his face. Another two imperials threw Shadow grenades which release high impact Shadow blasts instead of explosives, Drax caught one and threw it back, the grenade exploded and sent the two Imperials smashing into the walls of the training and sent them crumbling down. Drax then grabbed the other Grenade and threw it to the last Imperial,finishing off the last Soldier. Leaving just Shadow and Drax

"Your soldiers were brave...are you?" Drax questioned as he charged towards Shadow, who summoned a massive force of raw Shadow and held out his palm, the shadow's slammed into Drax and sent him flying into the wall. Drax charged again and managed to punch Shadow on the stomach. Drax threw Shadow into the walls of the training area. The impact was devastating, Shadow groaned and managed to summon a German WW2 trench like structure, with a watchtower armed with a machine gun. But like the Imperial Soldiers the trench and the soldier's within it were on the ground, crumbled to the ground.

Shadow recovered and blasted Drax off of him, he then summoned a ninja sword and recalled a certain form of combat that would be great for situations like this, Soresu, the best defensive form of sword combat.

Shadow readied himself in a very defensive position, Drax charged with his knives and Shadow deflected them with his defensive form. He veered away and kicked Drax's back and he staggered forward. Resuming his defensive form he stepped back, awaiting the rampage by Drax. He charged again and again but couldn't break Shadow's defense. How it was annoying for Drax to not be able to break Shadow's defenses, he charged again and this time they ended up in a clash where shadow flicked his wrist and sent on of Drax's blades out of his hands and onto the ground.

Drax retreated backwards and found Gamora's training sword and advanced with that, still using his Soresu form. Drax's attempts ended up in smoke, then in one final moment. Drax managed to cut Shadow across the cheek and went abit to far when he stabbed him, only because Shadow allowed it. He was getting tired of not being allowed to attack. He then absorbed all the shadow out of all his constructs and soldiers and blasted Drax with a massive force that sent him flying to the wall, cracking it in the process. Shadow switched his form to Vaapad, he accessed his hate and rage in order to strengthen but to to overwhelm him. His speed improved tremendously, he came at Drax with all he had, slicing and stabbing, using his powers and martial arts abilities as well.

Drax was taken into shock when he realized that he couldn't defend against those blows. In the end Shadow amassed his strength and changed his form to Juyo. He focused his rage, anger, sorrow, which fueled him as well as overwhelm him and in one savage and precise strike, he shattered Drax's blade with his own,stepped back and pushed him to the wall again and leveled the blade at Drax's chest as he smirked as Drax's broken blade clanked behind him "You're beaten!"

He heard clapping at the back of him, he turned and saw Rocket smirking and clapping along with Gamora and Starlord as well as Groot clapping and even whistling in approval.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Rocket exclaimed along with Quill

"Most impressive" Gamora praised as she picked up the blade and studied it, a clean cut.

"I am Groot!" (That was so cool!)

Shadow smiled as he made his blade vanish, "Thanks everyone!"

"That was most impressive indeed" Drax said as he stood up

"Thanks Drax"

"The way you were fighting...what was that? Drax barely broke through your defense" Gamora inquired

"It's called Soresu...one of 7 forms of sword combat, I also used Vaapad for my fast movements and I shattered that blade using Juyo. But Juyo's some dark stuff so I don't tend to use it much"

Shadow fell to his knees as he started to feel the aftermath of the battle, plus he just noticed that he got stabbed. Gamora and Rocket helped him to the medical bay where he go treated.

"So...this Juyo form, why'd you say it was dark?" Gamora asked

"Yeah...I'm curious" Rocket said

"Juyo basically uses your rage, anger and sorrow. Basically your darkside, the side you want to keep locked up and hope others don't find out, it's bad because if you use it too much there's a chance that your darkside will consume you and turn you evil as you only focus on what makes you angry and upset. Things you want to destroy or make suffer. Take those feelings and put them into a focused fighting style and that's doomsday to whoever you're fighting" Shadow explained

Rocket was speechless and Gamora was shocked "Then why'd use it?" she asked

"I wanted to end it fast cause I needed to make sure Drax doesn't get back up. Like i said, I only use it in extreme circumstances or when I'm pissed...very pissed."

"Ok...well you're recovering from the stab and from what I've heard, you'd better not be using Juyo anytime so" Gamora advised and Rocket nodded in agreement

"Not to worry, I use Soresu, Shii-cho and ataru most of the time" Shadow smirked

"What about Vaapad?" Rocket asked

"Vaapad is basically Juyo, but there's a difference"

"And that is?" Gamora and Rocket asked

"Well...you do use those emotions but...you don't let the, fuel you and overwhelm you. You basically have to stay focused and keep those emotions in check for the entire battle, for if even one goes out of check then it's not Vaapad anymore. It's Juyo"

"Sounds stressful" Rocket commented

"Yeah...so in place of Vaapad I use Dejim so. To put it short, it's a form that turns a defense into offence without the use of the emotions used by Vaapad and Juyo. Very good for deflecting blaster fire"

"That's really useful" Rocket noted

"I should learn some of those forms when I have the time" Gamora commented.

Then Quill's voice rang out in the intercom "Strap up we got a distress call from a Nova core cruiser"

"Well we go work to do" Gamora sighed as she went out

"We ought to go to...partner" Rocket said

"So...we're not there yet?"

"Nope...you gotta earn that, my friendship's gotta be earned to. Just saying" Rocket said as he walked out

Then Shadow thought to himself as he frowned 'Was this a good idea? Maybe I shouldn't have bumped into Rocket like that...it was too sudden. But I'll prove myself to him"


	2. Chapter 2

The Milano arrived at the scene and Shadow was already with Rocket and Groot on board the Nova cruiser, Rocket witnessed firsthand what Dejim so could do. He saw Shadow deflect blaster bolts with ease and in some cases, towards the invader who fired the shot, they reached the bridge but the doors were locked.

Rocket slammed his paws on the door and shouted "DAMN IT!"

"Perhaps I could help?" Shadow said as he waited for his partners approval

"Do what you have to" Rocket said as he watched as Shadow ran his sword through the door and carve a hole big enough for the three to enter. Shadow already started to advance, using Ataru to disarm the attackers. Rocket and Groot entered and finished up the rest of the attackers.

They released the captives and got thanks for their efforts, one of the attackers on the ground got out a pistol and shot Rocket. But before the bolt could bury itself in Rocket's furry head Shadow shouted "ROCKET LOOK OUT!"

He stepped in front of the shot and by using Dejim so, he deflected the shot back to the attacking invader, killing him. "Thanks Shadow" Rocket said, a little coldly

"You're welcome" said Shadow as he frowned a little, he expected a more better approval. The three returned to the Milano where Quill was waiting, once Groot and Shadow were away, he pulled Rocket aside for a chat

"Rocket...what's up with you?" Quill asked nicely

"Nothing why?"

"You're acting really hostile towards Shadow..."

"He's a newbie" Rocket huffed as he folded his arms

"Would a newbie beat the krutech out of Drax?"

"He was holding back..."

"Doesn't seem to look like it"

"Just one partner will do for me ok Quill! And I prefer Groot!" Rocket stated

Quill frowned "So you don't want him then?"

"I didn't say that! The kid's good, but...he"

Quill took over from there by saying " _He_ looks up to you Rocket"

This revelation took him by surprise "Look...I once had two partners, but the second one double crossed me! I was hurt and I don't wanna go through that again!" Rocket stated firmly

"Fine...Shadow'll go solo for a while". Quill said as he got up to leave, then out of no where, guilt built up inside of Rocket and he frowned "NO! wait..."

"Quill turned around and said "Yes?"

"I'll keep him with me for a week and If i don't like where this is going you change him"

Quill smiled in victory and said "Sounds fair"

* * *

A week past by and Shadow, Rocket and Groot went on more missions. Rocket was starting to like the kid, but the real blow came when they went up against Ronin and when he pulled some personal strings on Rocket's past.

Ronin loomed over Rocket, who was on all fours. Blood dripping from his mouth, scratches and cuts from Nebula everywhere and splinters and shards of Groot surrounded him. Ronin kicked him in the stomach and Rocket rolled down a set of stairs and landed on the bottom, he couldn't move. Nebula raised her swords ready to bring them down, she did but it was intercepted by another blade, Shadow's blade, Rocket looked up and saw Shadow.

"What...are...you doing here?! You'll get killed!" Rocket shouted weakly

"You're my partner...I'm not letting you die!" Shadow responded and Rocket was touched. Rocket tried standing but Nebula threw something at Rocket that made him fall

"You'll pay for that!" He growled as his temper flared and he gave into his raw emotions and began to use Juyo. As usual, an opponent against a Juyo master stood no chance. Nebula locked blades with Shadow and he elbowed her and sliced the blade through her, Nebula was sliced in half and her blades broke, he looked at Rocket's condition as he hurled blood.

Shadow tried no to cry, he used Vaapad to quickly dispose of Ronin, get a Groot shard, pick Rocket up and escape. He put the Groot shard in his pocket and carried Rocket bridal style. Rocket's head was kept straight as to not allow him to choke on his own blood, he brought him into the Milano. Ignoring the stares of everyone, even Gamora, who was next to him. He helped wipe the blood from Rocket's mouth and wounds and waited outside, he sensed the shadows inside and commanded them to grab a light hold of Rocket's paw.

Shadow looked into a mirror and saw his eyes were of a sick yellow! He'd use to much Juyo!

He concentrated and let peace flow through him, he opened his eyes and found that his eyes were off their original blue color. Shadow was worried, he didn't make it in time.

He felt Quill place a hand on Shadow's shoulder and he told him not to worry.

"Rocket's bounced back from worse" Quill assured as he walked away. Shadow, taking Quill's words relaxed abit, but still he waited outside for Gamora to say that he was awake. Gamora exited the room and Shadow stood up to signal Gamora if he was ok

"He's fine...he's awake and want's to see you" Gamora said. Shadow went in and sat down next to Rocket, who turned his head to look at Shadow.

"Thank you" Rocket whimpered "Thank you so much Shadow!". Rocket started to cry, and Shadow hugged him in a brotherly embrace, "You're me hero Rocket, my partner and friend." Shadow said

"Y...You mean that?" Rocket asked

"The hell i do" Shadow smirked but then frowned and Rocket noticed and asked what was up "No, it's just that I heard that I won't have a partner anymore because I'm too much of a newbie"

Rocket grabbed Shadow's hand and said "Nonsense...you're my partner and that's that!" Rocket stated firmly. Shadow heard Quill call out to him and he frowned

"Duty calls, you rest up ok buddy?" Shadow said

"Go be a hero and make me proud" Rocket replied as he saw Shadow exit. He thought to himself 'Yes...ok, I'm willing to take a second partner again'

* * *

Shadow ran out to the cockpit and met Quill, he changed his attire from the one he wore when he joined to an awesome black, white and grey robe. With two scabbards on the back that holstered his swords. He and an emergency sword strapped to the back of his waist along with two emergency blasters on his belt. All of that was concealed by a black clock with a blood red design on the inside as the outside was all black.

"What's up Quill?" Shadow asked. Quill took a moment to take in the awesome robes that Shadow wore before telling him that there was trouble on Xandar, "I swear to god...it's like Xandar can't defend itself" Shadow sighed.

"Tell me about it" Quill muttered. The ship landed on the space port and Shadow produced at least four swordsmen that were dressed in similar attire and had swords. Each was a master of one of the seven forms of combat, the robes they wore symbolized that. Brown for Shii-cho, red for Makashi, grey for Soresu and blue for Ataru. Those were also their names

Their faces were concealed by a hood so their faces wouldn't be seen, in truth they all had Shadow's face. Starlord approached the city center with Shadow and found Korath and alot of Sakarran soldiers terrorizing the city.

"Makashi, Shii-cho go and help the civilians! Soresu go and assist the ground forces of the Nova core, Ataru go with Starlord to protect the Orb in the vault...I'll take care of Korath" Shadow ordered.

"Sounds like a plan" Quill agreed as he and Ataru went to the Nova core vault.

Shadow withdrew a sword and charged using Dejim so. A few Sakarran soldiers noticed him and fired, Shadow flicked his wrist thus deflecting the shot back to the attacker, killing him. Another shot came spiraling towards him, Shadow avoided it by moving his shoulder to the left. He used the shadows to locate his attacker and dragged him down for a fight. The Sakarran unsheathed a short sword and lunged at Shadow, trying to slash at his back. Shadow separated his legs and gripped the sword handle with both hands and blocked the blow. The Sakarran tried to slice Shadows front but he repeated the process and blocked the swing and kicked the Sakarran to the front.

Shadow spun like a Frisbee in the air with his blade spinning as well, like a giant fan blade. The Sakarran intercepted it and raised both arms form a kill blow, but Shadow was too fast and sliced through the soldier before veering to the back of him and stabbing him through the back and slicing him diagonally from the elbow downwards.

Shadow swung his sword in a full circle and sheathed it and went after Korath...

* * *

Meanwhile with Quill and Ataru...

They found the Nova guardsmen in defensive position, Quill and Ataru told them to go into the vault just in case. The did so and Quill spotted Nebula up ahead, Ataru withdrew both his swords and awaited his challenger. Nebula found the two guards and charged with her swords, Quill went to intercept but a Sakarran soldier intercepted him in midair and tackled him to the ground. Nebula raised her swords to attack, but it was Ataru who drove her back with his advance. He was relentless, Nebula tried stabbing but Ataru stepped aside and kicked her away. Nebula was enraged and performed a set of rapid swings and stabs, all were either avoided or blocked by Ataru. He pressed on the offensive and tried targeting her legs with his sword, Nebula blocked it with both her blades. Ataru took advantage of this and used his right leg to sweep kick Nebula off balance, before driving his blades through her. Nebula recovered and charged, Ataru grabbed the handles of the his blades and used it as a way of controlling Nebula's movements as he drove her towards the windows. He gripped the handles tight and kicked her off of the building, she fell but a Sakarran transport caught her and she was brought back to the Dark aster.

Ataru sheathed his blades and saw Quill telling the Nova core that it was ok to come out and that it was safe , he chuckled softly at what wimps they were.

* * *

Back with Shadow...

He spotted Korath trying to slaughter a bunch of soldier, he jumped in mid-air and unsheathed his sword as he landed in between the soldiers and Korath. He held the sword at a defensive position, using Soresu. Korath was confused at who this man was but then remembered, everything...

"Shadowmancer..." Korath bellowed as he smirked

"And you know me how?" Shadow inquired, still being defensive. "Oh...I know a great deal about you, now get out of my way before I destroy you"

"I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy! And I'm going to stop you!"

"A Guardian?!" Korath laughed "You?! A Murderer?!" he chuckled

Shadow had heard enough and charged at Korath who was surprised by this action, he withdrew his escrima sticks and clashed with Shadow, he slammed his sticks on Shadow's blade and smirked "Still sticking with Soresu I see"

"How'd you?!" Shadow exclaimed

"I know a great deal remember?" Korath said as he took advantage of this distraction to kick Shadow away. Korath jumped into mid-air and tired to slam his escrima sticks towards Shadow's skull.

Shadow then used a different tactic, he switched to Dejim so and caught the escrima sticks like a blaster bolt and disarmed Korath and a flick of his wrist. Shadow pointed the blade at Korath's neck

"It's tempting isn't it? TO be able to take a life" Korath smirked

"I'm not a murderer! I'm Shadowmancer! Guardian of the Galaxy and Partner to Rocket raccoon!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Korath laughed as he teleported away. Shadow sheathed his sword and wondered why Korath called him a murderer and how'd he even know who he was?

Shadow swept those thoughts away, he was a hero, a Guardian of the galaxy and Rocket raccoon's partner and best friend. Shadow walked away and went to find some other people to save.

* * *

Meanwhile with Drax...

Drax and Gamora were separated form each other due to an explosion, Drax forged on to the town center and found two hooded figures with swords engaging the Sakarran soldiers. Drax joined up with them and noted them to be some of Shadow's men, once the three had pushed the Sakarran back they introduced themselves to Drax

"Drax...My name's Makashi and this is my friend Shii-cho"

"It's an honor to be among you"

"Likewise big guy" Shii-cho responded

Then, three Sakarran commandos, who specialize in Hand to Hand landed in front of the trio. Makashi and Shii-cho withdrew their swords and Drax withdrew his knives.

They charged and fought them head on, the first to engage in combat was Shii-cho. The commando tried to stab him but he step sided and elbowed the commando on the face and tried to stab him. The commando gathered his wits and blocked the stab and reversed it, Shii-cho was cut from the side and groaned. Shii-cho then elegantly shoved the Commando's sword aside and turned, delivering a stab to his gut and then...finishing him.

The next was Makashi who had better luck, it was like Makashi's movements were like water, very fluent and elegant. He disarmed the Commando and from behind, Shii-cho stabbed and Makashi delivered the final blow to the Commando.

The two looked at Drax as he shoved his knives in the chest of the Sakarran Commando, killing him. Shii-cho gave him a thumbs up and Drax smirked as the trio wen to meet up with Quill, Ataru, Shadow and Soresu.

* * *

They received their thanks and Shadow went back to his room, sat in deep thought at how Korath knew who he was. He shook those thoughts off and went to the training room to sharpen his skills in Soresu and Dejim so. He used the ship's mainframe to create real life images of swordsmen and he unsheathed his sword, he decided to go with Soresu first as he wanted to know how Korath knew he was using the form.

Then, Gamora came into the room with her sword and faced Shadow. "Forget these things, you want to test your skills...I'm your best bet" Gamora smiled as she readied herself.

She advanced and was met with Shadow's unbreakable defense form,Soresu. He'd heard that Gamora could study the technique of anyone that she faced, so Shadow decided to 'teach' her Ataru.

Shadow kicked her back and advanced, but just as Gamora swung her sword, Shadow lept into the air and landed at the back of Gamora and hoped to end the session there and then. Gamora surprised him by blocking it with a back block, only learnt by students who study Shii-cho. Shadow smirked and she smirked back, he retreated back and said "Shii-cho! Who taught you that?"

"I'm a quick learner, but that's all I know" Gamora admitted as she forged on

Taking up the classic Ataru stance of holding the blade in front of him in an advancing position with one leg at the back of the other, he met Gamora's attack. He pushed her back and advanced using both hands to quickly and heavily swinging the blade forward as their blades met in a battle of wills.

Cheekily he switched to Vaapad, and pushed Gamora downwards alot, then he changed it to Makashi and took advantage of her holding the blade tightly and pressed on,curving his blade slightly making her sword slightly slip, then switching back to Juyo he strongly pressed on his attack and pushed Gamora's blade out of her hand and sent it spiraling through the air and embedding itself on the ground next to the door.

"Juyo huh?" Gamora asked as Shadow backed off

"You're a quick learner" Shadow smirked as he sheathed his blade

"I also noted that you never used Soresu and that this time you were on the offensive. Using things like Ataru, Vaapad, Juyo and Makashi during our blade lock. Shadow chuckled "You really are a quick learner...quick enough to also know that I was trying to tech you Ataru"

"I noticed that...your movements were slower then in the field" Gamora pointed out

"Good work, we'll work on Ataru some more tomorrow...take some rest now Gamora" Shadow instructed. Gamora nodded and fetched her sword and walked out, Shadow then went to visit Rocket in the sickbay and told him all about it.

"So..how'd Korath know who you were?" Rocket asked

"I'm not sure" he replied

"He's just trying to get to ya" Rocket reassured his partner as he sat up. He was recovering fast.

"Yeah...I'm sure that's it" Shadow said as he walked out.

"So...you're teaching Gammy Ataru?" Rocket asked as Shadow was about to exit the room, he turned and smiled "Yeah...she's a fast learner" Shadow smiled as he left. The door closing behind them.

* * *

A few weeks later and Rocket was back on his feet, Shadow, Groot and Rocket had some exciting adventures and some high staked gambling matches. The two became best friends and very close to one another. On one mission, they crossed paths with Nebula.

Rocket growled as he remembered their previous duel, he loaded his blaster and pointed it to Nebula's face. Shadow withdrew his two swords and switched to the Ataru form of combat, Nebula was silent and she smirked as she said "So it is you after all Shadowmancer, you've finally come home"

Rocket couldn't help but glance towards Shadow, he saw that he just shrugged off Nebula's words and stayed where he was. "I've already told Korath...my home is with the Guardians!" Shadow shouted as he charged and locked blades with her, she smirked and did a back-flip that broke the blade lock. Nebula made a run for it and Shadow perused her into the inky darkness of the ships hanger bay, Shadow then smirked and melted into darkness and re-appeared in front of Nebula and stabbed her with his blade effortlessly. She then chuckled and pulled herself into the blade further, and stabbed Shadow with her own blade, his eyes widened and they shook in horror. Nebula noticed a red stain blossom out of the wound and soak into his robe, Shadow melted into darkness and found a place behind a few boxes where he could heal.

Shadow used the surrounding shadows to seal the wound, it felt as if you were taking a cold shower. He was still in shock from the wound so he stayed put, peeking his head to the left to see if she was there. But he found nothing, Nebula was gone. But as he turned around he found himself staring at the tip of Nebula's blade, he tried to melt into shadow but Nebula released some sort of grenade that held concentrated light energy in it, it was so intense that it stopped Shadow from melting away. The light then intensified and Shadow felt it burn, he screamed loudly as it really hurt. But somehow, Nebula stood perfectly fine in the light.

"I didn't want to do this Shadow...you're a friend"

"I'm NOT your friend!"

"You've lost your purpose...the Guardians will betray you once they find out who you really are. Especially that furry friend of yours, if he sees who you really are he'll betray you" Nebula spoke in an almost advisory way.

"Rocket would never!" Shadow spat

"Gamora already suspects who you are...once she finds out, you are doomed" Nebula says again. She submerges her sword in the light and stabs Shadow in the place she stabbed him before. He screams at his loudest and yells for someone to help, he shouts for Rocket and Nebula laughs as Shadow falls to the ground, unmoving,"He's never coming, you're doomed!"

"Wrong!" Shouts a voice from behind her, she turns and finds Groot, Gamora and a Very Angry Rocket. He snarls and in a a moment that Nebula didn't even register, Rocket took out a big gun and blew her across the room, Gamora goes after her and Rocket tends to his partner.

Rocket bore a worried look in his eyes, he takes Shadow's head in his paws and shakes it lightly and then more harder. But Shadow does not respond, tears start to form in his eyes as he starts to think that Shadow is dead. He places his furry forehead on Shadow's, the paws that had once held his head now were hugging Shadow. His ears drop and he lets out a moan like an injured animal, as tears started to drip on Shadow's robes. Rocket's tail accidentally touched the wound that Nebula had given him and to Rocket's surprise and joy, Shadow grunted in pain which indicated that he was still alive.

He calls out to Groot who doesn't even need to ask what to do, he picks Shadow up and heads back to the ship with Rocket close by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula were fighting each other in a heated duel. Nebula engaged in a blade lock and she spoke "You do realize that it's him right? Daddy's best and most deadly servant"

Gamora kicks Nebula away and she spoke "So it is him after all"

"Then you know what he's done? To Drax?" Nebula smirked as she circled her sister. " That was a long time ago...it's good that he doesn't remember. He's a good person now and If he were to find out about what he's done in the past it would break him." Gamora replied

"Precisely why I need you to tell him"

"I wont" Gamora snapped back

"Then I will...in front of everyone! Not just your team, but to the entire galaxy to show that the Guardians have adopted a mass murderer into their ranks"

"You're bluffing!" She shouts

"Am i?" Nebula counters as she continues "I've done it with you". That was enough to stop her as she knew that her manic sister wasn't bluffing anymore. She sighs in defeat as Nebula backs away into the dark.

* * *

Rocket and Shadow were in the medical bay, and Rocket hadn't left his side at all. Gamora came in and told Rocket to leave, hesitantly but surely- Rocket left the room.

Gamora sat next to Shadow an explained to him everything, by the time she was done Shadow refused to believe her. She then shows him videos and photos of him, killing, massacring and slaughtering innocents. Shadow started was beyond words to describe how he felt, Gamora left him and she shut the door behind him.

'If Rocket know that i was a monster...a murderer' Shadow thought.


End file.
